1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, an information processing device, and a data processing system.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a print system in which a printer is shared by plural users through a network or the like increases. In the relevant system, anybody can execute printing without limitation, whereby there is a problem in security that secret documents and private documents are printed, and/or there is a problem in cost that needless printing is massively executed.
To solve these problems, there is the technique of previously setting the printable upper-limit value for each department (or section) or each user, and causing a printer to execute the printing within the range of the upper-limit value for each department or each user after authenticating the department or the user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-212744).
Incidentally, a printer which acts as a multifunction peripheral has various functions such as a printer function for printing the document formed by a computer, a color print function, a copy function, a color copy function, a facsimile transmission/reception function, a transmission function for transmitting an electronic data generated by scanning an image or the like, and the like. Moreover, anybody can freely use every functions, whereby there is a problem in security that a secret document is transmitted through facsimile, and/or there is a problem in cost that needless color printing is executed.
To solve these problems, there is the technique of, even if plural different-level users share a printer, causing the relevant printer to display the screen of the operation panel which is the state suitable with respect to each user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-150559). Moreover, according to the relevant printer, for example, it is possible to set the limitation that a certain user can use all the functions but other users can use only the copy function (that is, other users cannot use the transmission function).
However, to set the printer to be in the access-controlled state, various settings are necessary. For example, if a predetermined public key is necessary to execute the access control in the printer, it is necessary to properly register the predetermined public key to the printer.